


Beyond Stasis

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2020 [7]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Trauma, and it retcons basically everything in unveiling, anyways go read unveiling. dont trust the darkness., i hate the way darkness has been described in beyond light, its not our friend it wants us dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: Eris has mixed feelings on the new powers at play.
Series: destcember 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037448
Kudos: 2





	Beyond Stasis

Stasis is cold, and Eris wished that she did not have to have a living reminder of that. 

The time she spent in the cold, dark depths in the Hellmouth and the days spent in the cold on Europa ring similar in her mind. The Darkness ever so close, so close it could be felt. The last night she spent on that frozen moon of Saturn, she could feel the frostbite in her fingers and toes.

_“...I swear to never mistake the excitement of transgression or the grim necessity of trespass for a genuinely righteous act…”_

She swears under her breath, and the steam in front of her breath is her only proof that she is still alive.


End file.
